vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny (Bunny must Die)
Summary 1999X; Bunny was just an ordinary rabbit girl. That is of course, until the day the Mighty Thermomewclear Power Plant went critical. After the explosion, Bunny was left cursed with cat ears, in addition to the rabbit ears she already has! Seeking a cure for her curse, she was led to a large cavern known as the Devils’ Labyrinth. Now, she must brave the depths of this dungeon, overcome the powerful 7 Devils, and meet with the Fairy Princess, Chelsea. Otherwise, she may never be rid of this awful cat curse of hers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C Name: Bunny Origin: Bunny must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low), Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Pseudo-Resurrection, Minor Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Via this calc) | Large Building level (Superior to Chelsea) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''| Large Building Class''' Durability: Small Building level (Can take blows from Chelsea) | Large Building level (Casually takes attacks from the Endboss Dechronos without taking damage) Stamina: High (Fought herself during a labyrinth) Range: Dozen of meters. Universal with Time Stop Standard Equipment: *Up to 23 Bunny Dolls One of the following: *'Sylph Shooter:' Thrown knifes with effective rapid fire *'Faust Samurai:' An optical Japanese Katana possessed by a demon *'Black Wing Boomerang:' A weapon that returns when thrown *'Roppongi Missile:' A weak magical guided weapon that chooses its own targets *'Spike Hammer:' Murderous iron ball with sort range but high penetration *'Gigantic Swords' At the end of the story she throws giant swords instead of her knifes Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is short-tempered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Upgrades: *'Gear to a Past:' Grants the ability to walk to the rear *'Idaten’s Sandals:' Grants the ability to dash *'Hyper Heels:' Trample damage triples *'Dr. N’s Bizarre Shoes:' Makes it possible for Bunny to perform walljumps *'Dynamite Body:' Can enter dynamite mode, which makes her heavier and raises her durability, fires every weapon twice (in two directions at once, except knifes), except Faust Samurai that just gets more powerful Abilities: *'Eternal:' The ability to stop time. Initially stopping time for longer periods of time consumed energy, but later on she learns to stop time without such a timelimit. *'Reverse:' Can reverse the time of the world around her, while she herself is going forward in time like normal. *'Raging Bird Kick:' A flying kick, during which her leg catches fire *'Recall:' Use consumes one bunny doll. Redo the past, by respawning in the same room, with the health you had when entering. Activated after death. *'Booster:' The ability to stretch aka slow down time. *'Recovery:' Uses timepower for regeneration. *'Alternative:' Time runs backwards while accelerating. Returns time back to the beginning of the story. Key: Base | End of Story Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bunny must Die Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Monster Girls Category:Rabbits Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users